A little piece of her
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jack se souvient SJ


**A Little Piece of Her**

**Auteur : Gen Varel**  
Traducteur: Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance  
Pairings : Sam and Jack  
Résumé : Jack se rappelle.  
Rating: PG-13 (T)  
Avertissements : allusions sexuelles  
Spoilers : Beneath the Surface  
Saison : Future

Disclaimer:Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note de l'auteur : Juste une petite douceur qui m'a traversée l'esprit. Ca devait être un de ces moments de manque de sucre (?).

Note du traducteur : C'est très doux et ship. Il faut avoir vu l'épisode 'Sous la surface' (saison 4).

Remerciements : Un très grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Monsieur(1), » répéta-t-il amèrement, une expression triste d'acceptation sur ses beaux traits et des regrets flagrants dans ses yeux._

_« Oui, Monsieur, » elle sourit en retour – un sourire sans entrain, une reconnaissance des règles et du règlement, de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer, et de rêves auxquels ils devaient renoncer._

Il se rappelait cette expression comme si c'était hier, et ses doigts jouèrent sans s'en rendre compte avec la mèche blonde qui avait encore son odeur.

_« Si tu ne le fais pas, j'aurai à demander à quelqu'un d'autre, » menaça-t-elle avec un sourire à fossettes, tenant les ciseaux sous son nez._

_Et il céda. Il coupa ses cheveux aussi courts que ceux d'un garçon, comme elle l'avait voulu. Et si c'était possible, elle lui paraissait encore plus rayonnante de beauté avec ses boucles mutilées. Il le lui dit, et elle lui fit un de ces sourires qui faisaient fondre la glace et faisaient bouillir son sang de désir. Elle l'embrassa alors, et il se délecta de son goût, et du fait qu'elle était sienne. Et il mit la petite pièce de trésor dans sa poche._

Ses doigts amenèrent la mèche de cheveux à sa joue, sentant sa douceur, et il ferma les yeux, se rappelant ce temps d'ignorance bienheureuse et d'oubli. Il se rappela comment il l'avait sentie dans ses bras, toute douce et libertine, fiévreuse de désir pour lui.

_« C'est risqué, » haleta-t-elle, ses yeux assombris de passion._

_« Je m'en fous, » répondit-il continuant d'explorer son corps._

_« Ca pourrait être un erreur, » insista-t-elle sans conviction._

_« Je m'en fous quand même, » répondit-il automatiquement, ses doigts occupés, sa langue dégustant, son odeur le rendant fou._

_« Nous pourrions être frère et sœur, » suggéra-t-elle, soudain tendue._

_Cela le fit s'arrêter, mais il regarda alors dans ses yeux et affirma, « Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! »_

_« Pourtant… c'est possible, » répliqua-t-elle, son sourire indiquant qu'elle le taquinait._

_« Et j'en ai toujours rien à foutre, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, réclamant sa bouche alors qu'il la pressait à nouveau au sol. Il voulait la faire gémir, supplier et menacer, tout comme la dernière fois._

Il sourit et regarda la douceur soyeuse entre ses doigts, le petit morceau d'elle qui brillait dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule alors qu'il était assis près du lac. Sa simple beauté lui faisait encore se sentir comme il était alors… jeune, fort, désirant faire n'importe quoi pour être avec elle, follement et complètement amoureux. Il avait combattu pour elle, et il avait gagné. Les autres n'avaient jamais eu la moindre chance. Ils avaient lutté contre un homme possédé, et ils avaient perdu. Et quand il s'était tourné pour réclamer son prix, il avait éclaté de rire à la vue qui avait accueilli ses yeux.

_« Il allait briser ta tête, » justifia-t-elle comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac, sa main droite tenant toujours la clé à molette avec laquelle elle avait assommé son assaillant potentiel. Puis elle haussa les épaules, lâchant l'outil dans l'entrejambes de l'homme pour faire bonne mesure, et s'était jetée dans ses bras ouverts qui l'attendaient._

_« Mon héros, » taquina-t-elle, son sourire éclatant illuminant leur environnement sombre. Et elle l'avait embrassé, sa langue impatiente et curieuse, insouciante de qui pouvaient regarder et ce qu'ils pouvaient leur faire de fraterniser. Et il lui avait rendu le baiser, ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle, ses mains frottant son dos._

Un profond soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se rappelait ces sombres et pourtant éclatants jours de rencontres secrètes, d'instants volés, et de mots d'amour murmurés. Et il souhaita les ravoir à nouveau. Il se languissait de ces jours. Ces jours, où il avait cru que son nom était Jonah… et que le sien était Thera, lui manquaient.

Mais alors de longs bras encerclèrent son cou par derrière, et il sourit. Il était fichu, pris sur le fait… encore. « Quand vas-tu jeter cette boucle de cheveux idiote ? » lui demanda-t-elle, mordillant son oreille.

« Jamais, » répondit-il pour la millième fois. Et il sourit lorsqu'elle mordit délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner. « Je sais que tu ne le veux pas non plus, » affirma-t-il avec confiance.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr, » ronronna-t-elle. « Tu es toujours siiii affectueux après avoir joué avec ça, » elle sourit contre son cou.

« Oh, alors le mot est 'affectueux' maintenant ? » railla-t-il, remettant la vieille mèche de cheveux maintes fois manipulée dans sa poche et se levant alors qu'elle gloussait et reculait. « La dernière fois, tu as utilisé un mot différent, » commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, la suivant lentement comme elle continuait de reculer avec un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

« Je pense que le mot que j'ai utilisé était… doux ? » Elle grimaça, comme si elle essayait de s'en souvenir.

Il secoua la tête, son regard sombre et prédateur comme il avançait sur elle.

« Amoureux ? » suggéra-t-elle malicieusement.

Il secoua encore la tête. Affichant à présent un sourire vorace.

« Aimant ? Ah ! » cria-t-elle lorsqu'il sauta brusquement sur elle et l'attrapa, l'emprisonnant contre son corps.

« Tu t'en rappelleras dans une seconde, » lui promit-il en plongeant pour un baiser.

« Oui… je… oh, oui… Jack ! » murmura-t-elle d'un ton distrait lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne pour glisser sur son cou. Il la coucha doucement sur le sol, son corps la couvrant à leur place préférée, tout près de la jetée, et ses mains firent ce qu'ils avaient passé des années à perfectionner… lui faire oublier tout sauf lui… la toucher.

Fin

* * *

_Note : (1) « Monsieur » : juste pour signaler que si vous n'avez vu cet épisode qu'en VF, alors le dialogue est différent (et surtout la signification de la scène change complètement par rapport à la VO, en tout cas pour moi). _

_Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'aimerais beaucoup lire vos commentaires. :-)_


End file.
